Satsujinhan'nin
by Sweet Sakura Curls
Summary: Ryo's past isn't as happy as people have been led to believe, now Dee is finding out the truth. Rated for Rape and MPD, along with dark themes. Set after the second book.
1. Chapter 1

Satsujinhan'nin  
Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was their first day of vacation and Dee and Ryo were sitting on the couch watching television. Bikky and Carol were at camp for the entire week and Dee was plotting how to get into Ryo's pants. Ryo of course, was oblivious to the danger.  
  
"So…What do you want to do?" Ryo asked Dee, having turned the TV off. Dee turned and smirked at Ryo, who blushed. "You know what I want." "Uh…well…Let's get something to eat." Ryo burst out the last of the sentence and raced into the kitchen, soon followed by Dee who was groaning over Ryo's inability to admit to liking him.  
  
Ryo jumped around the kitchen and within minutes had lunch made, just two sandwiches, and some fruit. The men ate in silence and when Ryo stood up to do the dishes, Dee decided he had had enough.  
  
Acting quickly, Dee grabbed Ryo around the waist and pulled the man into his lap. Ryo gasped as he fell and struggled to get up again. "Dee let go of me." "Ryo, I can't. I want to talk to you." "You can talk to me without holding me on your lap."  
  
"I can't tell you this." And with that, Dee leaned down and softly kissed Ryo on the lips. The kiss went on for a while before Ryo began to respond and Dee decided to try to take things one-step further. He quickly unbuttoned Ryo's shirt and tossed it into the corner, then he allowed his hands to slide under the top of Ryo's pants, massaging the man's lower back and ass. However, about two seconds after he did, Ryo pushed away, looking incredibly afraid.  
  
"Ryo, what's wrong?" "He-he did it…Please don't hurt me!" He quickly backed away and then smacked against the counter and curled around himself on the floor. "Ryo? What's wrong?" Ryo didn't answer but began to shake violently. "It's not my fault, it's not…Please don't hurt me! No! Don't Daddy!" Ryo's voice had taken on the cast of a child's and he sobbed into his hands.  
  
"Ryo…It's just me, Dee, you're partner. I won't hurt you, never, I promise." "He promised too…He hurt Ryo." Ryo was straitening up now, seeming to have gotten over his panic. "Ryo? What are you talking about?" "I'm not Ryo. Ryo is hiding, you reminded him of the man. I'm…Well, you can call me Randy I guess, It's more my name then Ryo's."  
  
"Ryo, err, Randy, what are you talking about?" "Don't worry Dee, Ryo would have told you sooner or later. He does trust you." "What would he have told me? I don't understand." "Ryo has what you would call Multiple Personality Disorder. He normally takes a medication that prevents me from coming out, prevents him from having a panic attack like that, but he hasn't been taking them for the last few days and in order for me to come out, he has to relinquish control to me."  
  
"So you're one of Ryo's…multiple personalities?" "Yes, exactly." "Are you the only one?" "No." Randy paused, as if unsure of whether of not he wanted to tell Dee the truth. "There is, one other." "Who is he?" "He is evil. His name is Satsujinhan'nin." Dee shuttered slightly at the name, though he had no idea why.  
  
"What does that mean?" "Killer." "K-killer?" "Yes. He has only been out once. You do not want to meet him; Ryo and I keep a contestant struggle to keep him hidden, though for Ryo the struggle is unconscious.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Author's Note: Hope you liked the chapter. Kind of short, but this seemed like a good place to end. So, in case you didn't understand or I didn't make it clear, Ryo has MPD. He hasn't been taking his meds and now is having an episode. Hope you enjoyed! Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Satsujinhan'nin  
Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own fake. If I did, why would I be writing this?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dee was silent for some time after Randy explained about Ryo's other personality, Satsujinhan'nin. Finally, he asked a question, "Why is he called Killer?" Randy shook his head sadly, "I fear I cannot tell you, that is up to Ryo."  
  
"Why were you created? How did he get MPD?" "Again, I cannot tell you." "When will Ryo come back?" "I'm not sure, I have to let him see that it's safe. Perhaps if I take some of the medication, it would help, though I'm not sure it would."  
  
"Ryo! I'm home!" Randy looked at Dee, not quite knowing what to do then shouted, "Hey Bikky, do you have any homework to do?" "No! I was at camp, not school, remember?" "Alright sorry about that. Do you need anything?" "Can I get something to eat?" Bikky walked into the kitchen, frowning at the expressions on Ryo's face and his body language.  
  
"Yeah, sure." "Ryo, are you feeling alright?" "Yes, why?" "You seem different.Did Dee do something?" "No, he didn't." When Ryo didn't blush or look away, Bikky knew something was up. "You aren't Ryo, are you?"  
  
Randy looked startled and Dee nearly fell out of his chair, "I'm Randy, why would you think differently?" Bikky looked at him closely, "Something's up and I want to know what it is."  
  
"I'll tell you someday Bikky, but please, leave us alone." He turned to Dee, "He's returning." "Who? Who's returning?" Bikky demanded to know the answer. Ryo's eyes looked desperate for a moment and then took on a wild gleam and he let out a cackle. Then, a second later, he collapsed, only to open his eyes, looking confused as to why he was on the floor. He sat up quickly and looked around, "Why am I on the floor?"  
  
"Ryo?" "Bikky, when did you get home?" "What are you talking about? I've been here for the last five minutes, talking to you." "Talking to.me?" "To Randy McLean." Dee said, hoping to give Ryo a clue as to what was going on. "To Randy.Oh my god!"  
  
"Ryo? What's going on?" "N-nothing Bikky. Why don't you go do your homework.I need to.go to.uhm.the grocery store. I want you to be done when I get back." With that, Ryo ran out of the house. Bikky turned to Dee, confused. "Didn't he hear me tell him I didn't have any homework?" "I don't know, he was kinda distracted.I need to go with him. We'll be back later."  
  
*Ryo's POV  
  
Ryo ran down the halls. Dee knew his secret! What could he do? There was no way that Dee would accept him as he was, nobody did. He shut his eyes briefly to attempt to block out the flow of memories, and succeeded. He raced out of the apartment building and ran for what seemed like forever, finally, he found himself in the park, under the tree where Dee had first kissed him.  
  
Ryo sank down onto the snow-covered ground, covering his eyes to hide the tears of shame that crept out of his eyes. What had Randy told them? Had he told them about his father? About the. He shuddered at the memory. It had taken years of effort to overcome what had happened with his biological father and in some ways, he still hadn't.  
  
Ryo stiffened as he heard the sound of footsteps running toward him, a voice was raised in worry and anger, but all he could hear was the anger. "Please! Don't do it again! Don't hurt me!" "Ryo, it's just me! It's Dee." "Dee?" Ryo's voice was watery and slightly afraid.  
  
"Ryo, what are you doing out here with out a coat? I know you must be upset, but you can't just run around without a jacket. Come back with me, Bikky is worried." "Dee.do you hate me?" "No Ryo, I don't hate you, but I don't understand what happened to you and I wish you would tell me."  
  
"I-I can't Dee. You don't understand.my past.it's a frightening thing." "Randy wouldn't tell me anything, he said it was up to you to tell me." "That's.good I suppose. You deserve to know that I'm crazy." "You aren't crazy Ryo." Dee knelt down in the snow next to the man he loved. "Something happened to you, something horrible, and it caused you to have to retreat into your mind. That's all. You are a strong and beautiful man, and I love you the way you are."  
  
A slight blush rose into Ryo's cheeks, and tears were still running down his cheeks. "Dee.I can't love you, it's forbidden.he-he said so." "Who is he? Ryo, nobody has control over your life but you, who scares you so much that you have to obey him even now?" Dee was concerned about his partner; he had never seen him act so.afraid and submissive.  
  
"It was my.father."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..  
  
Authors Note: Ok, so we got nowhere fast in this chapter, but I it was necessary, so I had to include it. Hope you all liked the chapter, please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Tewks: Glad you like the story so far. Hope you liked the chapter. |CrystalRose3: No. the entire fanfiction site is being weird, | |hopefully I've got it fixed. Gald you like the plot. Thanks for the | |cookies! | |Naomi Hunter: Glad you like the plot. I did some research on MPD, | |but not much so if you see something I did wrong, please tell me. | |Isuki: Ryo's bad side will only show up briefly throughout the story| |until the last chapter or so. Hope you like the story. | 


End file.
